夫妻的冲突
夫妻的冲突 (pinyin: Fūqī de Chōngtú) is one of at least two Mandarin Chinese dubs of Clash of the Couples (the other being 冲突的情侣), in the Taiwanese dialect. It was produced (or at least initially distributed) by a California-based Mandarin-language Christian media company Chuangshen (傳神) on January 5, 2000. Almost nothing is known about the production of this dub (due to lack of credits at the end of all episodes), and as of the identities of the voice actors are unknown. Clash of the Couples in the House was dubbed many years after this dub ended, although both share the same name. Translations and Voices Episodes #哥巴7月4日 (pinyin: Gē bā 7 yuè 4 rì) (Gobba's 4th of July) #克罗地亚运动会 (pinyin: Kèluódìyà yùndònghuìě) (The Crotoonia Games) #鬼！(pinyin: Guǐ!) (Ghosts!) #克拉德偷了聚光灯 (pinyin: Kèlā dé tōule jùguāngdēng) (Krader Steals the Spotlight) #杰西卡克斯米歇尔驾驶学校 (pinyin: Jié xī kǎ kè sī mǐ xiē ěr jiàshǐ xuéxiào) (Jessicake's Mixel Driving School) #海岸警卫队特斯洛 (pinyin: Hǎi'àn jǐngwèi duì tè sī luò) (Coast Guard Teslo) #大坏蛋 (pinyin: Dà huàidàn) (Big Bad Yolanda) #沃尔克特罗的太空火车 (pinyin: Wò ēr kè tè luó dì tàikōng huǒchē) (Volectro's Space Train) Trivia *References to Crotoonia in The Crotoonia Games and Gobba's 4th of July are replaced with an island of Chinese folklore known as Penglai. **During the scene where the characters are playing in events, Mandy's line "Time to crush the games" is replaced with a line stating that Mandy would try to trick the characters into going for a ride on a cart, possibly because either the olympics are not well known in Taiwan or to keep the flow of the scene intact. *A Chinese bootleg cover of Big World! Big Adventures! can be seen as an Easter Egg on the Big World 2-disc DVD. *The narrator in The Crotoonia Games is a man, but only when talking. *It is very likely Flurr is voiced by a woman. *Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips, and very possibly Flain have different voice actors for speaking and singing. *In Big Bad Yolanda, Yolanda Yo-Yo's screams are left undubbed. *This dub uses a different (and entirely custom) foreign cut than the Arabic, Japanese or original Latin Spanish dubs. **In Coast Guard Teslo, Krader Steals the Spotlight and Big Bad Yolanda, the Goofy Songs were after the stories and before the countertop outros. **In each episode, the credits are removed. There is also a sneak peek at the next episode in every episode (except for Volectro's Space Train and Big Bad Yolanda) before the contact info bumper. **In Coast Guard Teslo, during the closing scene, after Teslo finishes reading the verse, the screen freezes, then cuts close up to Qwerty (despite the still reused from The Crotoonia Games), and then a clip of Flain from the closing scene of Ghosts! was plastered over the screen, just before returning to the shot with Teslo hopping back to the left of the sink. This edit was done to avoid localization with the English text on Qwerty's screen. **Every single episode has subtitles burned into the video, for both dialogue and singing. They are colored yellow for most episodes, and are colored orange for Volectro's Space Train. *Jessicake's Mixel Driving School uses the same textless foreign cut from the Arabic dub. Category:International